ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Sal Fisher VS Mae Borowski
Sal Fisher VS Mae Borowski 'is the 11th battle of UMDTOTC DEMO and is the 32nd battle overall! It features Sal Fisher, from Sally Face, against Mae Borowski, from Night in the Woods, in a battle of main protagonists of games known for being short, having mental problems, and hurting/killing people. Dissers Both played by Bob-crust! * Sal Fisher * Mae Borowski Lyrics ''Fisher is in Light Blue while Mae Borowski is in Dark Orange! '''Mae Borowski - Verse 1: Hey, Salio! The Women’s bathrooms to the left, bro! Did you know murder’s illegal? You’re under arrest, yo! My raps will shock you more than when you saw Larry’s suicide note! I Mae be small, but my lines are big-*ss dope! (Yeah!) I’m a kitty and I’m hungry, plus you smell kinda Fishy, yeah, And your pigtails are like real ones, I’ll have to cut them off to eat ya’! You’re ending was disappointing and you know it too! Prepare, ‘cause I’m the 2nd cat more human than you! (Ooo!) You stole traits, story, all of that crap from I! A trap who has a onii-chan, is this a horror game or a h*ntai? (Oh!) Yo dude, my disses kill, you literally kill! Sal Fisher - Verse 1: Well, my rhymes are ill, you’re mentally ill! (Yeah!) Hey, Mae Borowski, your eyes look like Mike Wosowski’s! I’ve less pathetic main protagonists in The Big Lebowski! I’m chill, dude! I don’t care about your sh*t disses! But, i’ll say you’re so short, you make me look like Mount Olympus! You’ve got anger issues and fight some, I can’t say I do the same! But, when I do fight, you’ll run so fast! Ironic, coming from your game! 20 years old, yet got the mental capacity of a toddler! You’re the only thing I would gag at looking in Mrs. Packerton’s container! Mae Borowski - Verse 2: You stole everything from my game, but made it worse, ya’ see? You beat a cult as well… but with more casualties! Sal Fisher - Verse 2: I won’t be called a monster by a mutated cat thing! I had no choice in killing them, you did your stuff willingly! Mae Borowski - Verse 3: Your raps are like your game, getting progressively overly wild! Geez Zodiac, all I see is a smurf making an excuse for killing a child! Your game went downhill, and I don’t see why you’re called hot! Your story went dumb, like, “You’re a wizard, Larry”! Dude, what? You look like Kruger under that mask and give me vibes of rape! You see personalities? All I see are a bunch of shapes! I’m not scared, you got your life ruined by a dog! You couldn’t say one “I love you” to the one you loved! Your fanbase is dead, man, just put it to rest! You killed, but couldn’t end the one that was possessed! Sal Fisher - Verse 3: You are just too lazy to try to go against Sally Facey! You gotta be careful around a cult before you go missing like Casey! You gotta quiet down, you don’t wanna upset Mrs. Gibson. I say another bad thing you did, but you got too many sins! Dude, you’re crazy! Hello, is the Red-Eyed Demon in there? Our raps won’t be fair when it’s Trash Mammal against beautiful hair! But, I’ll take another tear into your shady past! You’re just a sad sack, beating people to fast! (Oh!) I see a dislocated killer, who in a battle could never own me! You battling me is a death wish, like touching one of Charley’s ponies! Your verses are filled with more filler than that pony in my dream! You bashed in some random Andy, this is revenge from him to me!